


Layers

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nakamaship, Oneshot, Sickfic, post ace's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: "You’re allowed to not be okay sometimes, Luffy. If this is all the pain you can admit to us even after everything you’ve been through, then so be it. We’ll be there to comfort whatever you need. It's okay to tell us. Hell, we beg you to."~For the first time since Sanji can remember, Luffy admits something being wrong, and Sanji isn't one to take it lightly.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	Layers

Sanji was already halfway through making the crew’s breakfast before Luffy came in that morning. Sanji didn’t look up from the stove as Luffy took his usual seat.

“Finally decided to get up huh, captain.” Sanji said. He waited for an urgent response of whining and demands for food, but Luffy just shuffled in his seat.

“Mm-hm.”

With new curiosity and a twinge of concern, Sanji turned to face his captain. To a stranger, Luffy looked normal. To Sanji, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Luffy’s face was pale with dark circles and his normally beaming eyes were dulled by what felt like layers of pain looking into them. If these layers were physical, mental, or emotional pain, Sanji didn’t know and vowed that he would.

“What’s wrong? It’s not like you to wait patiently and quietly.” Sanji asked, and when he got no response aside from a shrug, he pressed on further, albeit gently. “I won’t push if you don’t want to talk about it. I can just sense something’s not right.”

“I’m fine.” Luffy finally said, and that’s when Sanji noticed a slight rasp in Luffy’s voice. He turned something over in his head. “I just don’t feel great. But it’s nothing, really.”

Sanji dropped the spoon to the floor, eyes never leaving Luffy. His captain, the exuberant child was saying such an alarming phrase so casually. Such a thing felt unbelievable, yet Sanji believed Luffy fully. He could tell that the boy’s throat hurt by how much it had pained him to talk, and Sanji made a mental note to let Chopper know what was going on.

But it was more than that. 

It clicked what the layers behind Luffy’s eyes were. This same person had lost his brother in his very arms, had come close to losing all of his crew members, beaten up, cussed out, left behind, stabbed, poisoned - and all he would ever admit was that he didn’t feel great. Sanji got a closer look into Luffy's eyes and noticed that they were red and slightly swollen. Sanji didn’t know, he couldn't know, but he wondered if some of this could be traced to lingering grief. He wondered if being sick reminded Luffy of a childhood memory with Ace, or of the lack of comfort from having his older brother around. Sanji knew that he was being far too specific for a guess, yet the assumption felt far from foreign, instinctive.

“Is it just your throat?” Sanji asked quietly, in case Luffy had a headache too. 

"I don't know. I just feel weird." Luffy shrugged again. “Kinda ache all over."

“You running a fever?” Sanji reached a hand up to feel Luffy’s forehead, but Luffy looked at Sanji like he’d gone crazy.

“I’ve never seen this side of you, Sanji. I’m fine, really!” Luffy said, then forced a light chuckle and smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“And I’ve never seen this side of you either.” Sanji said. “It’s not like you to admit to something like this. Anything, really. I can't help but worry."

Sanji immediately regretted saying so much because Luffy’s face flickered with something dark. Pure guilt.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Luffy said genuinely. 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Sanji said quickly. “I’m glad you told me because now I can make something for you. I just need to know what’s wrong specifically so I know what to make.” _You’re allowed to not be okay sometimes, Luffy. If this is all the pain you can admit to us even after everything you’ve been through, then so be it. We’ll be there to comfort whatever you need. It's okay to tell us. Hell, we beg you to._

Luffy allowed his forehead to be felt. He imagined what Zoro would do if he saw the Black-Leg Sanji doing something so domestic. That would be a funny fight.

“I’m not Chopper obviously, but you do feel a little warm. I know the perfect fever and sore throat tea remedy you can have with your breakfast. How does that sound?” Sanji offered.

“That would be nice.” Luffy said, yawning. “Just don’t make a big deal about it, okay? You know how everyone is.” He rested his head on the counter.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sanji ruffled Luffy’s hair before returning to his work, eager to get it finished sooner than later. Once the tea was made, Sanji nudged Luffy to drink it. Luffy drank it at a normal person’s speed, then put his head back down, this time closing his eyes. Soon breakfast was ready and everyone piled into the galley, but stopped when they saw Luffy fast asleep at the counter, blanket tenderly wrapped around his shoulders. Sanji brought a finger to his lips.

“Don’t ask questions. Just keep it down.” Sanji ordered.

And they did. A crew that didn't know their captain was no crew at all.


End file.
